


Joker’s Toothbrush Falls Out of His Anus

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Toothbrush, toothbrush porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: And EDI watches Toothbrush Porn





	Joker’s Toothbrush Falls Out of His Anus

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my sister for a Mass Effect prompt and this is what she gave me.

Joker yawned, glancing at the clock. “I’m not going to bed anytime soon, but I’d better brush my teeth before I forget.” He leaned back, stretched his arms and sighed. “My favorite part of the evening.” He reached into the nearby drawer where he kept his toothbrush. “Huh. It’s not there.” 

He dug around some more, but he swore he put it back in the same spot last night. 

“EDI, have you seen my toothbrush?” Joker turned around.

“No, I have not,” EDI replied, working at her screen. “I recall you usually keep it in the drawer beside you.”

“I do, but it’s not there. Maybe it’s with my other stuff at crew quarters.” He groaned. “I hate this.” He got up, felt a strange sensation in his lower region, and heard something clatter behind him. Lying on the floor was the exact blue toothbrush he always used. “Oh. How did it get over here? Well, now there’s no point. I gotta throw this out.”

“It fell out of your anus,” EDI said.

“What?” Joker turned around. 

“You can thank gravity for that,” EDI said. 

“Hold on, what the fuck are you watching…” Joker hobbled over to EDI’s computer. Before she closed out of the program, he saw two toothbrushes falling on top of each other. 

Joker looked horrified. “EDI?”

“It’s educational,” EDI said.

“No. That’s not educational. How did my toothbrush get up my butt?”

* * *

“So, uh,” Garrus said, hanging out near Joker one day, “You always talk about turians having sticks up their butts, but it appears there’s a human equivalent of that.”

Joker swirled around. “What the fuck?” He then turned to EDI. “EDI?!” 

“Yes?” EDI asked.

“I thought…” Joker sputtered, his face rapidly reddening. 

“Relax,” Garrus said, shrugging. “I was just joking.” 

“Really. I didn’t think you knew how,” Joker said, turning back to the screen. 


End file.
